te amo te odio
by LaDJsquishie
Summary: ¿las peleas se combaten con los besos?rnTe amo-Te odio, Ikki x Hyoga yaoi
1. Default Chapter

**Te amo - te odio**

Todo empieza y termina a la vez… ¿por qué?... ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?... queriéndome arrebatar todo.

Tu silencio aumenta tu sonrisa, sonrisa de lado que celebra tu victoria… me has ganado una vez más en este absurdo combate.

Me odias, ¿no es cierto? Siempre me has odiado…

- -- - -- - - - - - - - - flashback - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - -- - -- - -

_.-Singin' in the rain, i´m singing in the rain…_

Comenzó a cortar los botones de esa camiseta con una navaja en forma de tijera, vestía de un personaje bastante particular, pero Hyoga no lograba reconocerlo: sombrero de copa y una vestimenta blanca con tirantes. Había llevado consigo un vaso de leche y en su ojo derecho sobresalían pestañas falsas, eso completaba el atuendo.

.-¡¡¡¿Te has vuelto loco! ¡déjame en paz!

El moreno coloco el arma justo debajo de su mandíbula apuntando al pulso.

.-Podría matarte en este momento y… dejarías de existir.

Esa última frase la susurró sádicamente contra la oreja del rubio.

Hyoga estaba aterrado, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, podría jurar que hablaba en serio.

.-¡Suéltame Ikki! ¡¡¿Quién te crees que eres!

.-¿Acaso no lo sabes… príncipe?  
Hyoga permanecía callado, sus ojos fijos con temor en los del moreno que se mostraba bastante cerca, una distancia que invadía su espacio personal…

El rubio vestía un traje que emanaba el porte de un soldado, era azul rey y con una larga capa de color blanco, su atuendo era alusivo a un cuento de hadas, por eso es que le estaba llamando príncipe.

.-No debimos salir de la fiesta

.-No te muevas…

.-¡Ikki! por favor…

.-Shhh…

.-ya basta, déjame ir…

.-El príncipe Hyoga, ¿tiene miedo?

.-estas enfermo y loco

.-ja ja ja…

Ikki lo apretujaba contra el piso, no sabía cuanto tiempo había adoptado ese papel, lo único que sabía es que lo aprovecharía al máximo.

Hyoga perdía la poca paciencia que le restaba en el cerebro.

.-Adelante, MATAME! HAZLO, PERO HAZLO YA!

El moreno obedeció… en ese instante su mano aún sostenía el arma debajo de la mandíbula, un movimiento le pedía salir de su cuerpo, así que se acerco y lo hizo…

Hyoga se mantuvo inmóvil, podía sentir el frío metal bajo su mandíbula pero no era eso lo que le mató…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -Fin flash- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El tiempo adquiere una velocidad mas lenta, el paso de los días es impasible, no he comido y he perdido algo de peso.

La mansión esta vacía, como deseo huir… salir a visitar Siberia, pero eso no solucionaría NADA, todo esta perdido.

Sus ojos se concentraban en el pudín de helado sobre la mesa .

.-Nii san, ¿te vas a comer eso?

Ikki suspiró cansadamente y extendió el vaso a su hermano menor.

.-hummm! Gracias!

El moreno sacó una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo disponiéndose a encender uno.

.-Ikki… -el chico de ojos esmeralda señaló un letrero en la pared donde aparecía un cigarro tachado.

Ikki se encogió de hombros…

.-estaré afuera

¿Desde cuándo actuaba así, No lo sabia, aproximadamente desde aquella fiesta de disfraces de Saori, ¿hace 2 semanas, ¿ó 3? en fin…su hermano mayor suspiraba todo el tiempo y de vez en cuando le notaba serio, a pesar de que no era muy expresivo, pero hasta para su carácter era rara tanta seriedad.

Ese día habían ido a tomar un helado como casi todos los viernes, aunque a Ikki no le gusto mucho ese nuevo lugar acompaño a su hermano.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo-----

La nube de humo se extendía ante sus ojos, en su mente solo había una frase:

_.- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa contigo?  
_

Pateó una lata vacía de legumbres que adornaba el asfalto y miro al cielo, soltando un largo y nuevo suspiro.

Tiró el cigarrillo sin terminar y volvió de nuevo al interior de la neveria.

Shun ya había terminado su helado y aparte el de Ikki, era un pequeño glotón que no aumentaba ni un gramo, pero, ah como comía.

.-Vámonos Shun

El pequeño asintió y dejó la propina en la mesa, mientras Ikki se acercó a pagar en la caja. Ya afuera, se dirigieron al estacionamiento, donde Ikki había dejado su motocicleta.

El mayor subió a la parte delantera ofreciendo el casco al menor, Shun subió detrás montándose y abrazándole de la cintura.

Ikki colocó las gafas oscuras en su rostro y encendió el acelerador, dejando en el aire una ligera capa de tierra polvorienta.

No había momento ni día que pasara sin recordar aquel beso violento, le evitaba… ¿cómo no hacerlo?. Le evitaba saliendo con Shun aun más de la cuenta, sabía que Hyoga alguna vez vendría a su encuentro, y su aparente disfraz de benefactor hacia la relación fraterna se derrumbaría.

Sus pisadas rechinaban contra el suelo haciendo un sonido que levantaba los nervios. Su silencio… su maldito mutismo estaba sacando de sus casillas al hermano menor.

.-¡Ikki!

El chico demandaba una respuesta, pero sólo recibió una mirada atenta por parte de su interlocutor.

.-Nii san, ¿te sientes bien?  
El moreno acarició los verdes cabellos revolviéndolos con una mano y asintió.

.-Ten… voy a ir a caminar.

Tendió las llaves al pequeño y salió del frente de aquella fachada, era el departamento donde Ikki y Shun vivían, como única familia y lazo fraterno desde hacia dos meses.

El chico peliverde suspiró en derrota, sabía que 'si su hermano así lo decidió' jamás compartiría los secretos que atormentaban su mente.

Observo la silueta alejarse hasta que le perdió de vista y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

---- - - - - - - - - - - -- c o n t i n u a r á - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	2. capitulo 2

**Capitulo II**

Nota: esta continuación ocurre la misma noche que Ikki salio a caminar.

Dentro del depa el chico de Andrómeda preparaba su cena en el microondas, Ikki probablemente llegaría tarde así que dejo un sándwich en el refrigerador.

El tiempo de cocción terminó y simultáneamente alguien llamaba a su puerta, no sabia si atender primero el timbre del horno o el de la entrada a su casa.

Se decidió por hacer lo segundo, pensando que Ikki jamás llegaría tan temprano…

Cual fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que era: Hyoga.

.-Hyoga! el peliverde se lanzó a darle un abrazo al amigo que no veía desde hace tiempo.

.-Pasa… que sorpresa que hayas venido, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

El rubio entró y cerró la puerta tras de si

.-¿Qué tal has estado Shun?

.-Yo muy bien, ¿y tu Hyoga?

.-algo aburrido, me cansé de la mansión… Shiryu volvió a 5 picos y Seiya fue a pasar el verano con Seika. Asi que, estoy solo…

.-Ahhh… deberías venir con nosotros! y quedarte unos días, ¿Qué te parece?

.-Bueno, no sé… en realidad venia porque quisiera que hoy fuéramos por ahí a algún lugar, tu y yo como viejos amigos, ¿Qué dices?

.- … Ikki no esta, ¿crees que sea buena idea?

.-Déjale una nota y lo comprenderá, además… necesito platicar contigo.

.-mmm… esta bien.

El chico de cabellos verdes garabateo algo sobre la repisa de recados que estaba en el refrigerador y tomo las llaves.

.-debemos volver temprano o Ikki se quedará fuera.

En el rostro del Rubio se formó una sonrisa traviesa.

--------------- 0 0 0 ------------- --------------- o o o -------- ----------- -------

Dentro de aquel bar… había bebida, chicas bailaban en las mesas con poca ropa y otros mas hacían un show de striptease para personas de gustos "boy on boy", así que había para todo público, era un lugar que apenas Shun se había llegado a imaginar…

Estaba ahí sentado con una cerveza sobre la mesa y las mejillas coloreadas, Hyoga reía a su lado y le palpaba el hombro, el chico logró pestañear con ese roce.

.-Hyoga…

.-Qué pasa Shun, nunca habías venido a un lugar asi, ¿verdad? … apuesto a que Ikki no te trae por aquí.

El chico peliverde negó con la cabeza y quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio caer el sostén de una bailarina, a la que no le había quitado los ojos de encima.

El Rubio no pudo contener una carcajada e hizo una seña al mesero, para que trajera más cerveza.

El sonido de la música era de un volumen lo suficientemente alto para que las personas ahí no tuvieran que gritarse al hablar.

.-La verdad es que quisiera platicar contigo Shun.

El peliverde desvió la atención momentáneamente de aquella bailarina para concentrarse en su amigo, dando un ligero sorbo a su primera cerveza.

.-adelante Hyoga

.-Dime… ¿tú que harías si una persona te da… 'algo asi como una señal'?

.-¿una señal, ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?

.-bueno… algo así como un beso robado

.-¿Quién te ha besado Hyoga?

.-ehh… uh….

Titubeo y mejor decidió ocultarlo.

.-Digamos que fue alguien a quien no le simpatizo y de repente… PUM! me besa!

.-mmm a ver, eso esta muy raro, alguien a quien no le simpatizas llega un día y muy quitado de la pena … te besa? así, sin más?

el menor dio un nuevo sorbo a su bebida.

.-Bueno, es un chico que… simplemente no entiendo, es… algo muy contradictorio, jamás lograríamos llevarnos bien, ¿entiendes?

.-eso suena muy "telenovelesco" Hyoga, suena como si te hubiera besado tu peor enemigo, suena como si mi hermano te hubiera besado… ja ja jaaa

Hyoga quedo pasmado con ese comentario, o Shun era muy suspicaz o esa primera ingestión de alcohol le hacía soltar la lengua al subírsele a la cabeza.

.-yo… yo… Fue Ikki…

.-¡¿ Qué !

.-Ikki… la fiesta… el asesino de la naranja… la canción… mi muerte…

.-Espera, estas diciendo puras incoherencias, no entiendo nada.

El Rubio colocó la palma de su mano contra su frente con pesadez

.-Ikki me besó en la fiesta de disfraces de Saori

El menor levantó una mano en el aire

.-Mesero! Necesito otra cerveza!

------- ------- ------- -------- ------- -------- ------ ------ ------- -------- ------- -------- -----

Había pasado el tiempo y seguían platicando, Hyoga continuaba ahora con temas más alegres, sintiendo alivio al pensar que Shun no recordaría esa confesión al día siguiente debido a la borrachera que ya estaba haciendo presa de el.

Después de unos minutos una chica se acerco a la mesa.

.-Hola, ¿la están pasando bien?

Hyoga sonrió por los dos asintiendo, notando que su amigo se ponía tímido ante la presencia de la chica.

.-¿cómo se llama tu amigo?

.-Shun

.-"¿Te gustó verme bailar Shun?"

El peliverde sólo asintió quedando prácticamente mudo ante su exuberancia.

La chica tomo su mano .-quiero bailar solo para ti…

Shun se puso de pie siendo guiado por la bailarina, pero antes volteo inseguro hacia Hyoga, éste le guiño un ojo.

------- ------- ------- -------- ------- -------- ------ ------ ------- -------- ------- -------- -----

Eran las 5am. Un chico malhumorado refunfuñaba entre dientes sentado en el césped del jardín…

Estaba enfadado por quedarse afuera, hacia dos horas que había llegado a casa, pero Shun… ¿A dónde había ido, sólo dejó una nota que decía: "volveré pronto" en la cerradura de la puerta.

Se levanto, notando que dos siluetas se aproximaban hacia él…

Eran su hermano Shun y Hyoga, parecían estarse riendo de algo extremadamente chistoso.

.-¡¿A dónde fueron!

El peliverde recargó el cuerpo en Hyoga poniendo un brazo en la espalda de Ikki.

.-¡¿estás ebrio!

.-JAJAJAJAJAAA

Shun reía descontroladamente

.-¡¿Qué hiciste! ¡¿a donde fueron!

.-Tranquilo, sólo tomó un poco más de la cuenta.

Shun seguía risueño y decidió contestar…

.-Hermano no… no te enojes con Hyoga…

Fuimos a un bar… pero nos portamos bien 'hip', había una chica que… tenia unas (el pequeño hizo una ademán con las manos sobre su pecho) ENORMES…

Hyoga se tapó la boca para tratar de no soltar una sonora carcajada.

.-¡¡MENDIGO PATO! ¡TIENE DIECISIETE AÑOS! ¡NO TIENE NI EDAD PARA BEBER!

.-Tu empezaste mucho antes que él!

.-Pero… yo… ¡yo no andaba con un pato loco que me guiara por la senda del vicio!

.-Pues yo por lo menos, no soy un… un esquizofrénico sobre protector y… exagerado!

Los ojos del moreno fulminaban intensamente a otra mirada congelante.

Shun se acercó como elemento neutral y rompió la tensión situándose entre ambos, tomando del hombro a Hyoga y a Ikki de igual forma.

.-ya , ya ¿Por qué mejor no se dan un beso?

Ikki palideció y Hyoga bajó la vista avergonzado.

Ikki no podía creer lo que decía su hermanito, ¿acaso Hyoga le había contado algo?

Una gota de sudor frío le recorrió la espalda y decidió no darle importancia, debido a las circunstancias de Shun.

.-No digas tonterías Shun, será mejor que por hoy dejemos esto, ya arreglaré cuentas con Hyoga…

.-espera Hyoga! no te vayas, quédate

Hyoga volteo hacia su amigo y luego hacia Ikki

.-Será mejor que me vaya Shun

Shun corrió hacia Hyoga y se encaramó a su brazo.

.-Ya sé! ya sé! Vamos de regreso al bar, yo te acompaño!

Ikki sintió que estallaría

.-Ah no! Eso si que no! Tú no vas a ningún lado en ese estado Shun!

.-Nii san, si yo estoy bien… ¿verdad? (volteo a mirar al rubio)

Hyoga sólo le dio una sonrisa melancólica y revolvió su cabello, siguió avanzando pero Shun se aferraba a su brazo.

.-No te vayas Hyoga! Ven! Vamos a seguir bebiendo, apuesto a que Ikki guarda unas cervezas por la nevera…

Ikki finalmente estalló y aproximándose a su hermano jaló de su brazo libre.

.-aaah Nii san

El menor de los 3 se aferraba al brazo de Hyoga y del otro extremo Ikki lo tomaba firmemente impidiendo que avanzara, se sentía como un chicle que parecía querer estirarse. Después de forcejear un rato para retener a Hyoga y tratando de zafarse de Ikki, Shun se soltó de ambos lados, un mareo repentino hizo que la cabeza le diera muchas vueltas, se inclinó sobre el césped para volver el estomago.

--------- ------ ------- -------- ---------- -------- -------- -------- -------- -------- -------- -----

A la mañana siguiente…

.-aayyy mi cabeza… te juro que no vuelvo a tomar.

.-eso se llama resaca, que te sirva de lección.

.-no debiste tratar a Hyoga así…

.-si no fuera por el, no estuvieras como estas

.-el no tuvo la culpa Ikki, soy responsable de mis actos, lamento que te hayas quedado fuera, se nos pasó el tiempo, no fue mi intención…

Hyoga dijo que conocía al gerente así que no hubo problema, te aseguro que no volveré a hacerlo hasta los 18.

Ikki se acercó con un gesto cariñoso

.-Shun ya lo sé, es solo que… no quiero que cometas los mismos errores que yo. Empezar a beber y salir puede ser divertido, quiero que lo hagas con responsabilidad eso es todo.

Se dieron un abrazo fraternal, al desprenderse aun quedaba una cuenta pendiente.

.-hermano… le debes una disculpa a Hyoga no crees'?

Ikki frunció el entrecejo y agregó:

.-"disculparme con ése?" … estás loco

---- - 0 - -------- - 0 - --------- - 0 - -------- - 0 - -------- - 0 - ------ - 0 - ------ - 0 --------

Eran las 12pm. de un día de sábado, unos ruidos inoportunos interrumpieron su sueño, puso la almohada sobre su cabeza negándose a levantarse, esperando que se diera por vencido aquel visitante… pero después de un momento volvía el repiqueteo del timbre.

Levanto el cuerpo de mal genio, vistiendo solo el pantalón de su pijama, rascándose la cabeza y desperezándose.

Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, dió un largo bostezo en el proceso de abrir la puerta.

.-¿Tú?

.-"Hola pato"

Parece que viniera en son de paz, no quedaban rastros de la discusión de anoche.

Ikki notó que por lo visto acababa de levantarse.

Atravesó la puerta y el Rubio cerro detrás de el.

.-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

.-escucha… ayer sobre actué, creo que… lo siento pato

.-…Perdón… ¿Qué dijiste?

.-dije que, (el moreno carraspeo) lo siento pato

.-hum... podrías repetirlo otra vez, creo que no escuche bien la última parte…

Por supuesto que Hyoga había oído, solo que le gustaba fastidiarlo.

Ikki estalló en furia acorralándolo contra la pared, lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

Hyoga temblaba nerviosamente por la cercanía de aquel cuerpo, permaneciendo con la espalda recargada en el frío muro.

Mantenía la vista baja y dándose valor la levanto, para encontrarse con la mirada profunda del moreno.

De pronto Ikki suavizó sus facciones, parecía ya no estar tan enojado…

acaricio su rostro con los dedos… tocando la sien, deslizando sus falanges por la tersa mejilla y resbalando hasta los labios…

Hyoga parpadeo incrédulo

_¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué le tocaba de esa manera?_

El moreno bajó la vista hacía el torso expuesto del muchacho, notando esa piel tostada que regularmente permanecía cubierta…

.-"Shun dice que eres bienvenido si deseas quedarte unos días con nosotros"

Mientras le decía esto continuaba acariciando con un tibio roce del dedo pulgar el labio inferior y el índice recorría el labio superior.

Hyoga no sabía que decir, el primer intento de palabra fue acallado por Ikki.

.-Shhh

Oprimió con el índice los labios de Hyoga en señal de silencio y a continuación retiro el digito para colocar su boca en aquella zona.

Se pegó al Ruso maravillándose del contacto de esa piel semidesnuda…rozando su cuerpo, era lindo…era hermoso, no…Hyoga era perfecto…

Las manos del siberiano llegaron al cuello del moreno y ahí se entrelazaron, su boca entreabierta recibía las caricias de aquella lengua que se infiltraba desesperada…

Ahora no sabía el por qué lo estaba besando, pero se sentía bien…

Definitivamente bien…

Las manos de Ikki bajaron de latitud situándose en la parte baja de la espalda, Hyoga pensó que si descendía más llegaría demasiado lejos…

Ikki se aventuro a tocar el trasero, vaya que los ejercicios eran fantásticos…era firme y redondito, la medida perfecta que se ajustaba a sus manos.

Hasta ese momento Hyoga no pudo pensar más… prácticamente estaba dejando engatusarse, su cerebro estaba lelo e Ikki no tenia intención de soltarle…

El sonido del timbre hizo que ambos reaccionaran, apartándose para respirar con dificultad.

.-Es… el… cartero…

Seria mejor irse… Ikki salió de la mansión.

C o n t i n u a r á - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- -- - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - -


	3. capitulo 3

Aquí dejo el capitulo tres, gracias a Gemini no Amy y a rosazul por sus lindos post y por leer! Besos LaDJ

**Capitulo III**

Hyoga finalmente acepto el ofrecimiento por parte de Shun, estaba seguro que seria bastante rara la situación, por el hecho de estar peleando cada cinco minutos con Ikki, en cierta forma eso le pareció mejor que estar solo en la mansión.

El departamento de los hermanos era espacioso aunque sencillo, tenia dos recamaras una cocina, baño y estancia, lo suficientemente confortable para dos personas.

Ikki estaba trabajando y se encontraban solamente Shun y Hyoga.

.-aun no le digo que aceptaste la invitación, me dijo que no te vio muy convencido, me alegra que hayas venido a confirmármelo Hyoga.

Dormirás en la recamara de mi Nii san, el y yo podemos acomodarnos en mi habitación

.- estaré bien en el sillón, no quiero causar molestias Shun…

.-… sabes que no es ninguna molestia.

.- en serio, estaré bien.

,. Pero, me dirás si no estas cómodo.

.- deja de preocuparte Shun.

.- guarda tus cosas en la habitación de mi Nii san, deje espacio en el closet por si te decidías, mientras preparare algo de comer.

.-Gracias Shun.

El chico de cisne subió las escaleras para encontrarse con la habitación de Ikki…

Abrió la puerta suavemente y cerró después de entrar.

Las paredes de un color azul pálido le recordaban a su propio cuarto, todo estaba en su lugar, Ikki tenia todo en orden, no podría decirse lo mismo del cuarto de Hyoga.

Coloco su valija sobre la cama y se tiro de espaldas sobre ella, era amplia y confortable, de seguro caería dormido si seguía allí…así que se puso de pie dispuesto a echar un vistazo.

Observo varios contenedores sobre el tocador, talco, desodorante, crema de afeitar,

Acerco su mano con curiosidad y tomo un frasco al azar, parecía ser un perfume.

Lo acerco a su nariz, y lo abrió.

Esa esencia le recordó lo que había pasado el otro día…un aroma amaderado y varonil.

Sus labios pronunciaron un nombre inconscientemente

.-Ikki…

Roció un poco de esa esencia en el aire y pequeñas partículas del líquido aterrizaron en sus cabellos dorados. Después retorno dicho objeto a su lugar, muy pronto sintió la tentación de revisar los cajones… Ikki no aparecería en un buen rato.

Abrió el primer cajón del mueble encontrándose con algunas playeras perfectamente dobladas, predominaban los colores oscuros, el azul marino y algunas de colores más vivos como el rojo…

Hyoga tomo la camisa azul marino y la puso sobre sus hombros… de seguro a Ikki se le vería mejor…combinaba con el color de sus ojos.

Trato de acomodarla lo mejor que pudo y la puso de vuelta en el cajón.

A continuación abrió el segundo cajón… ahí si que había algo interesante…

Boxers: rojos, azules, blancos, negros…. ¿de corazoncitos?  
Hyoga saco el par que le llamo la atención y se echo a reír… imagino como se vería Ikki con ellos puestos.

Seguía riendo por lo bajo, tratando de, ahora si, darse a la tarea de desempacar sus pertenencias.

Se dio la vuelta para poner en su lugar de origen los simpáticos calzoncillos cuando alguien abrió de golpe la puerta.

.-¿que haces aquí Pato?

Hyoga estuvo a punto de salir corriendo! Si no fuera por que tenia una razón para estar ahí, lo hubiera echo.

.-eh… yo

.-Nii-san, llegaste temprano!

Por suerte Shun había llegado para salvarle el pellejo, el peliverde recibió a su pariente con un abrazo cariñoso…

.-Ah por cierto, Hyoga se quedara en tu habitación y tu y yo dormiremos en mi cuarto.

.-¡¿que!

.-Si, al menos que quieras compartir la cama con Hyoga.

.-eh… Shun, ya te dije que el sillón esta bien…

.-… ¿que les parece si comemos algo y después decidimos?

Viendo la proposicion de Shun como vía de escape, Hyoga llego hasta la puerta…listo para salir de ahí, cuando Ikki llamo su atención.

.-esos son mis calzoncillos

Hyoga bajo la vista hacia su mano derecha…no se había dado cuenta que aun mantenía la ropa interior en su mano.

Poniéndose rojo cual tomate devolvió la solicitada prenda al moreno sin mirarle a los ojos…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

La hora del almuerzo ocurrió mecánicamente Ikki no le dirigía la palabra a Hyoga y esto ponía tensa la situación, el mismo moreno estaba descolocado por la llegada del Rubio, pues por dentro se sentía ansioso, Shun pensaba que solo se trataba de la falta de costumbre, "mañana se llevarían mejor"…

Hyoga no sabía como comportarse cada vez que Ikki apartaba su vista impasible y le lanzaba unas miradas de muerte…

La noche llego y con ella la incertidumbre de donde el Rubio pasaría la noche, el sillón, o la cama del malhumorado Ikki, no era tan difícil la decisión, si quería estar libre de peleas triviales, seria mejor opción el sillón…

Esa noche Hyoga se acostó temprano, eran las 9pm y ya se encontraba sumergido en el confortable mueble… a decir verdad no era muy cómodo ya que su espalda sufría un poco…

Se dio la vuelta en el mueble acomodándose y cuando lo hizo cayó al piso.

Un estrepitoso ruido le siguió a su caída, sin querer hacerlo el impacto con el que reboto en el piso hicieron que un florero cercano se rompiera en mil pedazos…

CRASH!

Fue todo lo que se escucho por el departamento.

En ese momento Hyoga escucho unas pisadas mientras se mantenía en el piso con la posición en la que había aterrizado. El frío piso le estaba provocando escalofríos en la desnuda espalda, ya que dormía en calzoncillos.

Se levanto cual resorte cuando observo como alguien encendía la luz, la luz cubrio toda la estancia haciendo visible a la fornida silueta…

.- ¿Qué fue ese sonido?

Pregunto Ikki bastante malhumorado ya que tenía el sueño ligero.

Hyoga volteo hacia los pedazos rotos y balbuceo palabras sin sentido tratando de decirle que no fue su intención romper el jarrón.

.-lo siento… puedo comprarles otro

.-ese jarrón era de mi tatarabuela…

Hyoga se quedo con la boca abierta, no sabia que decir…

.-yo… no fue mi intención.

.-Cállate y recógelo

Hyoga en verdad lo sentía, ¿Cómo podría reparar el daño que causo, ¿Cómo podría reemplazar esa reliquia tan preciada?

Esa noche no dormiría muy bien, pensando en como solucionar el problema…

C O N T I N U A R A …


End file.
